Welcome to Storybrook mental hospital
by Shadowknight429
Summary: Emma had dilutions of fairy tales. David has a split personality named James. Ruby thinks she a werewolf. Belle never talks. Aurora has a sleeping disorder. Philip has a hero complex
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nothing. but the mistakes.

* * *

**Emma P.O.V**

Emma 10 years old sat down on the floor with her favorite Book called Once Upon a Time, her favorite story is Snow white. Her 'Mom' walked in carrying some groceries, Emma jumped up and helped her carry the rest of the groceries.

"Thank you Emma, your Father will be here soon what did you get on you report card?" she asked smiling. Emma frowned and handed her a piece of paper.

"I really tried, but I don't understand numbers it's too hard." Emma said trying not to get her mother mad. Suddenly the door swung open. "Ladies I'm home" Emma's "Dad" called

"Emma" her mom called "Go to your room; take your book and lock you door ok."

Emma ran to the living room where she left the book, picked it up and ran to her room. As soon as she locked her door she slid under her bed, the only safe place.

"SHE GOT A WHAT." She heard her father yell slurring his word a little. A clear sign he was drunk. "Where is she!" he yelled again, Stomping closer to her room.

"Please honey she really tried" the mother said muffled thought the door. "Shut up" he yelled. The next sound Emma herd was a slapping sound she assumed he was hit her mother. She put her hands to her ears and tried to block it out the rest of the night.

* * *

**David P.O.V**

David 7 years old watches form the kitchen door as his mother wept at the loss of her older son. She didn't know David was there if she did she would have put on around him. He watched as she continued to cry. Just as he was about to walk away not knowing how to help her, he got an idea he know James for 7 years to him that was a long time. He walked on to the kitchen and taped his mother on the shoulder.

"Hey Ma what's wrong?" he said impersonating his brother by saying Ma not Mom like James did.

"David what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in your room." She said wiping her tears. He laughed "David's in his room. I'm James" he said

"David" she said softly "I know what you're trying to do but you don't have to I'm fine."

He smiled and whipped his chin like James did "Come on Ma I thought you could tell us a part." She shook her head "ok James why don't you go play with David." He smiled at her and walked back to his room.

* * *

**Ruby P.O.V**

Ruby 5 years old, walked hand in hand with her mother Anita, after they just had dinner at Granny's Dinner. Anita looked down at Ruby and smiled. They went down an ally way as a short cut. A hooded man jumped out looking a little older than a teen and held a knife at the two of them. Anita pulled Ruby behind her.

The man smiled "Ok just give me your money and I won't hurt you." He said. "Mommy" Ruby said holding her mother tighter

Anita held Ruby behind her. "Ok let's calm down. Here" She said handing over her purse. The man took out the money and tossed the purse down at Anita feet. The man was about to walk away but.

"Anita you forgot Ruby's Jacket" shouted Granny as she ran out of the dinner. The men started by the voice jump at Anita stabbing her in the heart. Ruby saw her mother fall to the ground and something snapped inside her. She jumped on the man back and bit down on his neck. She used her nails to grip on his shoulders drawing blood. The man screamed and throe her off, she hit the wall. Knocking her unconscious the last thing she saw was the moon hanging in the sky.

* * *

**Belle P.O.V**

Belle 16 years old sat in the corner at one of her father parties. She was never allowed to help out or share her idea, her father's co-workers would have love to hear her ideas however her father never like it because it show he was less than his daughter. A man she knew as her father's friend and assisted.

"Excuse me." He said walking to Belle. "You father told me to get something from the storing closet, can you show me where it is?" He asked being the first person to talk to her in a party.

"Sure, fallow me" she said leading the way. It was a short distance to the closet.

"Here you go, so what did my father want" she asked opening the door. He walked in looking on the shelves

"Oh, Nothing much just, you" he said as he graded her arm and pulled her in the room and closed the door. He slammed her agents the wall. "Stop or I'll scream" Belle said with hesitation in her voice.

"I thought you might." He said pulling out a ball gag. Holding both her arms above her head with one arm, he used the other to tie the ball gag around her mouth. "Your mine now" he said pulling her pants down.

She was forced to do something she promised herself she would never do again all night long.

* * *

**Aurora P.O.V**

Aurora 13 years old ran to her room trying to get away for her mother, who was currently drunk and an angry drunk. Before she reached her door she was pull back by her shirt collar, she was slammed into the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her mother asked slurring her words.

"Please mom not tonight." Aurora begged. Her mom laughed "You think you can just eat my food and go to sleep." She yelled tackling to the ground.

"I work all day to pay for the food that you just eat away, not thinking. Not think of where it comes from. Or how hard I work." She yelled hit she with ever sentence.

"Please stop." Aurora said trying to stop the blows form hitting her head. "You think you can just come here and take my food." Her mom said pulling her up by her shirt. "I have had it with you." She screamed hit her head knocking her out. But this was nothing new it happened ever night.

* * *

**Mulan/Ping P.O.V**

Mulan 6 years old lifted her kendo stick for the 6 time.

"OK Baba one more time." she said trying to catch her breath. Her father just looked at her.

"No" he said walking away. "But I haven't mastered the technique" she said "and you never will" he said not turning to look at her. "Why" she asked looking down. "You're a girl only men can fight."

Mulan gripped her shinai tighter; she looked at the back of her father's head. She ran up to him and swung her shinai. He blocked it with his shinai he grabbing her wrist and pushing her to the ground. "It's bad enough that I have a daughter but now I have a dishonorable one."

Mulan got up and pick up her shinai "please Baba let me try again." She begged. "Don't call me that!" he yelled "you are not my child anymore." He said walking out of the dodo.

* * *

**Philip P.O.V**

Philip 10 years old ran across the yard. "Go long Bro." Philip's older brother Jay yelled.

"Throw it already" Philip yelled stopping ready to catch the football they were throwing. Jay tossed the ball trying not to throw too hard for his little brother, which Philip caught with eases.

"Is that all you got Bro." he taunted throwing back the ball to him. Jay smiled "All right you asked for it." He said taking a step back accidentally tripping on the sidewalk falling and knocking himself out.

"Jay!" he called out. He ran to him, he saw a car driving by come closer to them. "Jay come on wake up." He yelled. Seeing how it wasn't working, he put Jay's arm around his shoulder and pulling him to the safety of the fount yard, right as the car spend by them.

"What's going on here." His father yelled running out of the house to see what all the commotion was. "Jay hit his head" Philip yelled.

"Philip are you ok" him mother asked. "I'm fine mom is Jay ok" he asked.

* * *

OK so i changed Emma's dad to a drunk and Belle got raped. All review are welcome my first fan-fiction let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

OK chapter 2 sorry took so long I'll try to have the next one out faster, and if you have any ideas let me know I'll try to put them in.

* * *

Patient: Ruby Lucas

Doctor: Rumple Gold

Section: 1

"So Miss Lucas start whenever you want to I wouldn't stop you." Dr. Gold said putting down the tape recorder down on the table. Ruby said nothing; she was across his sitting on a chair holding her knees to her chest.

"OK" He signed "How about we talk about what happened this week." She looked at him "how about we talk about why I'm here and not with Dr. Hopper he's my therapist no you." She said sternly.

"Miss Lucas your therapist has been change to give you and Miss French a little space." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why would I need space from Belle?" Ruby yelled almost standing up. Dr. Gold shook his head.

"You miss understand you don't need space form Belle she needs it from you." He said trying to hold in a laugh. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. "It says you attack another patient, left cuts and bruise on her skin, you can ether admit it or you can go in solid confinement."

Ruby's eyes shot open and she stood up. "No! Anything but that." She yelled. Gold smiled he found her weakness. "Miss Lucas you can ether stay away from Belle or you can go to confinement." He said smiling. Now Ruby found his weakness.

"You sick bastard" she said "You want me to stay away from Belle because I'm in the way of your sick fantasy."

Gold just looked at her "guards" he yelled as two men dressed in white walked in grabbing both of Ruby's arms and lead her out as she continued to struggle. "No don't listen to him, his a sick bastard his abusing his power. Stop" She yelled as Gold toke to tape from the recorded and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Patient: Belle French

Doctor: Archie Hopper

Section: 29

"Well Belle you look very happy anything you want to said." He said setting up the camera. She nodding and wrote down on her white board that they gave her to talk. _'It's really good; Ruby is really nice to me.' S_he wrote and showed Dr. Hopper.

He looked confused. "Wait you and Ruby are on good terms with each other" She smiled and nod. "But what about the fight." He asked. She looked confused and wrote down _'what fight we never fight.' _He reached into his book bag and pulled out a paper. "But you filled a report that sent her to solitary confinement." He read for the paper. Belle shock her head

'_Ruby hates being alone why would I do that to her' _she wrote down. Her face filled with worry.

"So you didn't report her" he asked.

'_She didn't attack me' _

* * *

Belle walked in to the courtyard after Dr. Hopper said he would fix everything and get Ruby out of solid confinement.

"Hey Beauty" she head Emma call, that was her nick name. Emma said it was from beauty and the beast. She saw Emma and Aurora on the bleachers; she ran up to them and sat by them.

"Are you OK you look a little sad?" Emma asked. Belle was about to wright something but see saw Aurora looking off, Belle followed her eyes and saw what she was staring at. It was Phillip and Ping playing basketball and for a long time because they were both sweating. And no wonder she was staring Phillip wasn't wearing a shirt and Ping was only wearing a tank top.

Belle taped Aurora on the shoulder 'enjoying the view'. Aurora looked away blushing, Belle and Emma laughed. Emma cleared her trout "you know you're going to have to choice one or the other sooner or later"

Aurora signed "I know but I can't there both just so." She stops unable to find the words. Belle puts her hand on Aurora shoulder _'Maybe sit down and talk to them maybe then you don't have to choose.' _

* * *

"Dr. Hopper what can I do for you" Mother superior asked as he walked into her office. "Yes there was a patient that was sent to confinement." He said

"Ah yes a miss Lucas, sent for attack another patient miss French." She said looking at the paper. "Yes but according to Belle she never was attack and the report is false." He said.

"Dr. Gold filled the report." She called her secretary "can you send Dr. Gold in her please."

They waited a little before Gold walked through the door. "Can I help you mother Superior." He asked standing by Hopper. "I've been told that the report you filled is a lie, is it." She asked. He lend ageist his cane "If you are referring to report with Miss Lucas and Belle, Belle came to my in privet and told me something confidential and I filled the report in her best inters. If she chooses to tell only me and stay friends with Miss Lucas then I can't help you." He said looking at Hopper. He turned to Mother Superior "Now if that is all I will take my leave." He said walking out.

"I'm sorry Dr. Hopper but unless you can find some proof Miss Lucas has to stay in confinement. Now." She said motioning for him to leave. He nodded and walking out.

"I'm sorry Ruby."

* * *

Chapter 2 let me know what you think.


End file.
